A Tour in Academy City!
by cebmarinas21
Summary: What will happen when these girls will take a tour inside Academy City? Discover as they meet new friend and the factions between Magic and Science…Begin! (This is my first story so enjoy and give me any comments on my story!)
1. Chapter 1

A Tour in Academy City

Chapter 1

Introduction

At a certain school at Hanzo Academy where here is one of the famous school in Japan and one of also the famous schools outside of Academy City where here can enjoy daily school activities and events that fall from it but there a secret the no one ever known about normal student that lived in shadow… And they are called Shinobis. These Shinobis are student that they took course of being a ninja and these special student or we can say girls that they want to finish being a ninja

But not only Hanzo Acadeny can also give ninja course they are other factions that they give ninja course as well. Which they are also famous like The Gessen Girls Academy the Evil school known as The Hebijo Clandestine Academy and also the famous renegade ninja group called the Homura Crimson Squad.

But what will happen when these girls will take a tour inside Academy City?

Discover as they meet new friend and the factions between Magic and Science…Begin!

Location: Asakasa, Japan (Morning) Hanzo Academy

After the Millennium Festival everybody return to their normal and peaceful days of being a ninja. At the secret covers of Hanzo Academy where the all the girls celebrate after the incident that Asuka's Grandmother prepare of them the the next Kagura (which probably no one become one). For their hard work and friendship they kept being themselves.

"Well after that Festival it is good that we can be together sometimes" Asuka said happily.

"Yes that was really hard and tired but we able to be together as well" Yumi said calmly

"Yep as long we stick together no one can break our bond!" Homura said very positive.

"And if we do that we'll become even more powerful team" Miyabi said very pride fully

Each and every member became very close and became very best friends as they be which everyone as happy as they can be.

But someone came to interrupted their celebration

"Grampa why are you here!"Asuka is shocked to see her grandfather

"Well I was here to gather all of you a news" as Hanzo showed the letter that was gave from Academy City

"What it is Hanzo sama?" Yumi said curiously

"Well you see young lady we are invited to go to Academy City for a one week tour" Hanzo said

"Wait you mean Academy City as in the City of Science?!" Murakumo asid

Hanzo nod with the girls babbling of this invitation from Academy City itself Minori asked

"It is some sort of a trap? or a blackmail? or it is something?"

"Nope it the board of director gave me this letter and I think we can go so that you may able to see the advanced technology and science there and the transportation will be arrived in 2 days so after this you can prepare yourselves also we be staying there for 1 week with Kriya, Daidoji and Rin as well so that may also join to see the Academy City"

As Hanzo said, the girls were very excited to known what is inside the City of Science itself as after the party they part ways and started packing for the trip to Academy City.

Chapter 1 END


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Before the Message - Here They Come!

Location: Academy City, Japan (The same time the girls were invited)

In a certain classroom there a young boy in a age 16 looking at the mirror staring like dog who has many thought in his head which probably not good in his thoughts he is wearing a winter school uniform (kind of like a leather jacket or something) with a orange t-shirt in his covers (kind of like his only casual clothes in his lifetime) with a slacking black pant and a pair of red and white sneaker. Of course you knew him he is known as by the name Kamijou Touma

In school or rumors about it he was called the misfortune of all misfortunes and to his other friend he was called the Harem King or something but when he sprung in to action he known to be a hero of Both Science and Magic side as well he is also known to be the Hero of The WW3 and the one who faced Billions of People to protect a certain Magic God. The reason why he decide to save or to help someone in trouble is he cared that person because he treated his only equally himself and to other which many villains became his allies like Accelerator or even Hamazura Shiage. And the only power that manifest by his right hand called the Imagine Breaker which it can negate any supernatural power that erased in his right hand. (Back to the main story)

As he look at the sky even he has thinking about his life or we could say his misfortune life his grade is still the same failing as ever and needs in his life are also in needed as well as the class are going to prepared the next lessons Ms. Komoe came and said.

"Kamijou-san come to my office right now!"

"Hey Kam -yan looks like our cute sensei is calling you!" Tsuchimikado said

"Yeah don't do anything to sensei or else you know now ok!" Aogami said

"Knocked off you two idiots and Kamijou you better go now or you're next" Fukiyose said

"Hahahaha Ok….." Kamijou said as he slumped while walking.

As both continued to walk at the office Kamijou felt tense thinking about natural possibility

Of course mostly his grade and his life as well became misfortune in his life with fighting bad guys as well

As they went to the office sit down on her working table while Kamijou waiting for an answer

As . is about to speak she said

"Kamijou you are going to have a very important special assignment"

"Huh? What is the special assignment sensei?" Kamijou asked

"Well according to the Board of Directors they said that some guest may come here in the Academy City well I also asked what kind of guest they are and they said there are group pf girls from different schools and other sides of group outside of the Academy City"

"Hmmmmm…. So where they came from?" Kamijou asked.

"They are also from Japan in Asasuka so they said they are not bad guest they said" Komoe said

"Sensei why do you choose me in this type of request?! You know that Im a Misfortune student in you class you know" Kamijou said in a panic

"Well of course you are the only student that has the lowest grades in the class so I can give you a boost in you grade! Are you going to do it or not?" Komoe said

As she asked Kamjou when to think because as he heard of it that the girls are the guests but he also thinking about his grade as well of course to his life he faced many misfortunes and now this If he said no he won't meet those girls so he can't spread misfortune as well but what worries is about his grade are getting low so he have no choice to do?!

So after thinking he finally said

"Ok…. I will do it for my grade…."

"Well that settle I'll talked to the Admission of the School so we can talked about this and you can get a good passing Grade! " Komoe said cheerfully

"Arigatou sensei" Kamijou said

"Ok you can go back to your classroom kamijou-kun"

"Ok thanks sensei " kamijou said as he returns to he's class Komoe rush at the door calling him say

"They will be here after two days so be prepare okay and be there at the bus station by 9:00 am"

"Yep ok I understand" kamijou said as he continue to go back to his classroom

After the whole days of learning and studying it is time to go home Kamijou is thinking of what kind of girls are they are they group of espers or magicians well he can't tell it but maybe they are bunch of normal students will come here as he was thinking he didn't know he was home he shrugged it and goes in taking care Index and Othinus as well finishing his homework and goes to bed waiting for that two days to come…

(After Two Days)

Location: Bus Station at Academy City, Japan (Morning, 9:00am)

After two days to come is waiting Kamijou to come but still not on the right time too

"*sigh where is that boy? He is coming late again…" Komoe said worried about Kamijou not to come.

She is with Yomikawa Aiho she is the Pe Teacher of the school A Certain High School Kamjiou attend and also one of the Anti-Skills and good friend of Tsukuyomi Komoe. Kamijou's Teacher

Not long after she said that there are two bus coming around the corner and stopped at front at them

"Look like there are here" Yomikawa said

Waiting them abort down the bus as both teacher shocked about their beauty of the guests themselves all of them are very beautiful much more like a each of them are like a goddess.

As Hanzo came to the front say,

"Why there is only one teacher I know that there are two teacher will greet us and who tis kid a child of your?"

"Hey I'm not a kid I'm also a teacher!" Komoe said angrily

"Wait this kid is teacher grandpa?!" Asuka said in shocked (of course she not only the one who believe in it)

"And hey young lady I'm 40 year old so be respectful to me!" Komoe said irritating

"It is not the time to be this way today *sigh any way welcome to Academy City where science and Technology advances all here" Yomikawa said

"Thank you for bringing us here anyways are you guys are going to show the place?" Hanzo said

"Well actually he be here right…..now" Yomikawa said

As they look through at the corner they met Kamijou who now wearing Blue jacket with an IB logo in his right chest with sand cargo pants and the same sneakers he used. Tired of running all the way here caching his breaths.

"*huff puff ":

"Kamijou where have you been I thought you're not coming" Komoe said really worried about her student.

"Sorry I'm late are the guest are here?" Kamijou said

"Well they are here right now" Yomikawa said

As he look at the guests he was shocked to see very beautiful girls each of very one is beautiful like a goddesses

And so the touring in Academy City will now begin!

Chapter 2 END


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Inside the City – Meeting the Imagine Breaker

Location: Academy City (10:00 am)

Kamijou Touma the Hero of the WWW3, The One who protect the Magic God and Guardian of index was today facing the most treating day of his life with his own grades in classes and his own luck as well

After explaining the two teachers about the brief and history of Academy City the girls (Shinobi) are very excited to see what inside the City most of them wonder about food, parks, faculties and more

Kamijou on his life that he thought about normal guests but turn out to be special guests not only that these are girls who have very well endowing beauty up to down

He could say anything today but to accept the fact the he is a tour guide for them….

Of course this only for his grade and to protect his own luck as well so he doesn't have a choice to do much but to accept this task as a student

"*sigh Well guess I have to show each district of Academy City after all it is the only way to get a good grade any way I just have to face misfortune as well…. Such misfortune" Kamjiou said to himself

Of course that is Kamijou as always affected to his own luck… in a negative way

"Young man what you name?" Hanzo ask the boy lying in the couch

"Umm the name is Kamijou Touma a 1st year high school student." Kamijou answer

"Hmmm so you're 16 to be exact?"

"Umm yeah sir I am"

"I see…. so are you ready to guide us inside right now?"

"Umm I don't know sir… it just that I'm not sure of myself but I guess there is nothing wrong anyway"

"Ok anyway I sorry if I forgot to introduce myself the name is Hanzo. by the way I will talk to the girls to get know you more young man"

"Thanks sir"

As Hanzo went to the girls Kamijou wait for them to meet him of course he did see them in person but he did not get known them so he can know who are they in order to interact with them

Then the girls came forward greeting the unlucky hero

"So you are Kamijou Touma nice to meet you my name is Asuka"

"Ikaruga is my Kamijou-san"

"Katsuragi but you can call me Kat cutie boy"

"Yagyu"

"Hibari is my name sir"

"My name is Yumi I hope we can get along"

"Murakumo"

"My name is Yozakura"

"The name is Shiki"

"Minori is my name guide-san"

"The name Homura I hope there are food inside the City"

"Yomi is my name"

"Hikage…"

"My name is Mirai"

"Haruka is my name"

"I'm Miyabi hope we can get along"

"Murasaki….is my…name"

"Imu here"

"My name is Ryobi and that my twin sister Ryona she a bitch so be careful with her"

"My name Ryona I hope we can get along *woof woof"

Kamijou didn't say but he took a deep breath just seeing them that they are really beautiful he took a deep breath again and introduce them properly

"So ok my name is Kamijou Touma I will be your tour guide of this Academy City I'm only just a first year student in this City so we can be friends together anyway so I hope all us can get along okay?"

A spark of flash had hit in them in their very own hearts it not only the he introduces but the way that they meet him was very…. Relaxing?

Never mind…

"So before we go make sure to check your things before we leave, so first we go to…."

He suddenly stops talking as he felt a chill on his back as he looks around the back seeing a certain girl….

With her teeth showing on to him with a dark aura covering in her.

"TOUUUMMMMMAAAA! Is this what you are going to do huuuuh!"

"INDEX PLEASE I CAN EXPLAIN! THIS ONLY SPECIAL ASSSIGNMENT!"

"TOUMMMMMMMAAAA!"

"PLEASE NOT THE BITE WAIT! OTHNIUS HELPPPPPP! ME!"

"Sorry no can do... Human" Othiuns said calmly

"WHATTTTT! INDEX PLEASE!"

As he going to say anything Index give him already the bite he feared for

"GAHHHHHHHHHH! SUCH MISFORTUNE!"

While Kamijou took on misfortune the girls giggled back while Hanzo is smiling in thought say to himself

"Hmmmmm… Kamijou Touma you're very interesting…."

Chapter 3 END


End file.
